


太陽系に魅入られる

by outpatient



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 09:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25348357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outpatient/pseuds/outpatient
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	太陽系に魅入られる

库·丘林抬起眼皮，保持着一双被人夸赞不已的宝石色眼珠暴露在空气中，瘫在地上动弹不得。  
——这是发生了什么？  
姑且调动在酒精里沸腾的脑浆，蓝发男人发出一声古怪的呻吟，终于把平躺的身体姿势换成了侧卧。这可倒好，他正对着一盏燃烧的烛火，火光刺得他差点流出眼泪。  
他觉得自己快想起来了，等等，什么？他在旅馆里换了浴衣，抱怨湯文字太勒小腹。  
这不对。他刚来日本，自己也不晓得到底该怎么搭配这些传统衣服，拎着酒上山时还因为搭配错误被同事们调笑了好一阵，不过弗格斯甚至内裤都没穿上，美名其曰：感受传统。  
叔父，他无可奈何，回道：“别怂恿我当场脱掉了，我可不想抓着一包内裤走路回去。”  
正值夏夜，日本不同于终年温婉的爱尔兰，不论冬夏都十分难熬，他们这些被温和气候惯坏了的外来者大汗淋漓，只得集体躲到山中避暑。  
但烟火清酒，神社祭典：庆典上女子的清香，妆容与玩偶如出一辙，从振袖露出一截骨节分明的手腕，教人看得新奇，苦夏似乎也变得没那么难以度过。  
他们选择了一个人迹稀少的小山，倒不是排外，而是为防打扰本地人的节庆日子。宽容的爱尔兰人在中世纪与女巫也相处甚欢，可不爱作犹太人那个模样。和服、浴衣、清酒，自然样样不能少，至于衣服怎么穿酒怎么喝，那是个人自由。  
喝酒、喝酒、喝酒，啊，对了，喝酒。  
清酒交到他们这帮外国人手里算是暴殄天物，但是别怪他们呀，酒这东西，如果不大口喝下去味道可就淡了。  
坦白说，酒劲比麦芽酒大，库·丘林终于记起来。他被灌了至少两瓶，醉得坐也坐不起来，弗格斯是四个男人里唯一还有行动能力的。他一手扛着迪卢木多，一手扶着库·丘林，摇摇晃晃往山下走……  
但这又是哪里？四肢热得发软，眼睛也蒙蒙胧胧。没有旅馆的白炽灯，从来没见过的红地毯，墙壁上有他不熟悉的花纹，还没有床（他不想睡榻榻米！）！  
这儿绝不是旅馆，他怎么也想不起来前因后果，叔父呢？他的同事呢？还是他们带着他换了个旅馆？  
他动不了，一点也动不了。而且他开始头疼了，太可怕了，库丘林想，还是遵循传统比较好，他不应该看到酒度数和奶油甜酒差不多就掉以轻心，更不该把威士忌和清酒混着喝下去，酒劲上头实在不好受。唔，库·丘林试着发出声音，嘴巴都不是自己的了。  
这个样子，说不定一晚上都要躺在地上，明天是否着凉还是未知——唔？  
耳朵捕捉到了一点声音，一个脚步声，穿着袜子踩在耳畔，那声音忽远忽近，到了面前也就几秒钟的时间。  
库·丘林眼前一花，思维全部停止，不知道是谁握住他的肩膀，把库·丘林扶坐起身，靠在某个穿着红和服的肩膀上。  
至少有个一刻钟，他才感受到红和服紧紧搂着他腰腹，防止这具被酒精侵染的身体滑下去。  
老弟，真是多谢了——这里是大厅吧，安顿好其他人后终于轮到他上楼了。  
红和服的跪坐在地上，反倒叫库·丘林不好意思。  
他们国家可没有给谁跪下的习俗，对待他这样一个旅行者，可是大礼呀。  
他胡思乱想，眼内金光闪烁，瞧见一截儿蜜糖似的脖颈，红领白底，像极了一整块剥开一半的巧克力。  
他没有吃晚饭，他好饿。  
库·丘林抬不起头，看不到红和服的脸。话也说不出，无法开口询问，眼睛也不能随意转动，像树藤盘绕在石头底部，石头一动他就活不成。  
怎么这么久也没动静？库·丘林心里犯嘀咕，这人莫不是在看风景？烛火摇曳的门外有一点萤光飞舞，这是他最喜爱的景色之一了。  
若是这样，看来红和服也是个浪漫的人——喂！你在做什么！  
他一个激灵，清醒了一瞬。红和服把手伸入他的下摆缝隙里，似是要探进湯文字。  
嘿！库·丘林搞不清状况，这难道是要在大厅把他当场扒光再送进房间？日本人真如此开放吗？  
就这思考的时间，那红和服的把手放在了库·丘林大腿中央，手指握成环状轻轻揉捏因扎紧的湯文字而紧贴大腿的阴茎中部，隔着两层柔软的衣物，库·丘林能感觉到他的那玩意儿也硬起来，卡在屁股下面滑动。  
他是不介意跟男人做个爱，大厅不也挺刺激的？  
只要没人看见有了心理阴影。库·丘林信奉及时行乐，个人主义严重充盈认识。红和服压下脸与他唇舌交缠。甜津津的唾液，甜津津的嘴唇，甜腻使库·丘林陷入更加混乱的境地，任他揉捏肌肉紧实的小肚子。  
哎呀，不好意思。库·丘林觉着自己撞到了红和服的颧骨，触觉迟钝，影影约约感觉到了些疼。想用视线表达歉意，眼皮一抬，却与一个红色狐狸面具撞了眼。  
（原来是……面具啊。）  
与火焰相仿的橘红花纹在他的眼中扶摇扭曲，教人眼花。库·丘林向中心两点望去。  
待熔炉冷却后存放在凹槽里，明灭着发出亮光，就是这个男人铅灰色的瞳孔。  
呜啊。红和服揪了一把腰肉，力道重了点，他疼得一跳，不知什么时候抓住红和服肩膀的手臂滑到背上。库·丘林胡乱抓了两下，握住一把毛绒绒，蓬松的东西，  
带有温度的，会随着什么东西运动而摇摆的毛团。  
毛团？  
他想不了太多，下意识收紧手指，扯住毛团顶端。  
手感真不错，可是，别跑啊。  
再跑他就要一头砸到红和服胸膛上了。库·丘林急得直哼哼，那毛团像水一样滑，某人拽住毛团的另一端试图从他手里扯出来。不行，不行，唯独这时候不能放。  
他小时候野得很，常带着一群孩子往森林里跑。他也很有动物缘，还和这块区域的狼群混成一团，埋头在狼群皮毛里与此刻手中毛茸茸的触感十分相似，让他想起了家乡的童年时光。  
这家旅馆门口养了只大型犬？  
把尾巴借给我摸摸。库·丘林还没醉到分不清常理的程度，挣脱唇舌，胡乱一薅，不知道蹦出了几个音节，大意上跟同类道了个歉，可我还想摸你的尾巴。  
他手一空，尾巴从手里逃出去了，这下他来了脾气，不顾红和服强硬扣着他下巴的手，攀到他肩膀上睁开眼睛，要把那条狗拖回来。  
他揉揉眼睛，怎么也找不着一条狗，四下只有一根白色的大尾巴晃来晃去，他出手逮住，往下看，尾巴根连在红和服的衣服上。  
——这可是怎么回事！  
他心中大骇，惊惧之下不知从哪儿生了一股力气，猛地推开来人，重新摔倒在地板上，眼前一黑，身子扭作一团，连呻吟都丢到远处捡拾不起。  
我不介意和男人做爱，甚至不介意大庭广众做爱，但起码得是个男人！  
忙乱之中他疑问重重，此刻一边混乱地想着自己怎么被一个精怪看上，一边笨拙地蠕动着试图翻身爬起，可湯文字又裹住他的下身，阴茎被磨得生疼，宽松舒适的浴衣此刻绊住他的左臂和右臂。折腾了半天，光急出一身汗，库·丘林如何也翻不过去。  
然后他就没法翻过去了：库·丘林双腿间一痒，毛茸茸的触感蹭过大腿。长尾巴的“狼人”叼住遮羞布，轻松扯开，钻到他的浴衣下面。  
湯文字没有裆，只要趴在地上，就能清楚地看见他的下半身。  
库·丘林浑身的毛都跟着炸飞起来，他感受到那东西用鼻子拱了他潮湿的下体，嘴唇划过茎身时库·丘林浑身发抖，下意识绞紧红和服的腰杆。当红和服把他下面整个含进嘴里时他觉得自己绝望得快要哭出来了。  
——他在和一个什么玩意做爱啊，连品种都不知情，就快要被搞到射精。  
库·丘林自诩见过不少精怪，不止爱尔兰的海妖，森林中的矮人，踏上同属海岛的日本不久，见过的妖精一只手都数不清，但大多匆匆一瞥，毕竟他们不属同一个世界。要是放在平日，他还能豪爽地邀请这位精怪一同喝酒。可今天，他没有得到任何知会，就被压倒在地，被不知名的动物舔舐根茎。  
于是可怜的外国男人整个世界观都如同双子塔一样崩塌了。  
醉酒只能让库·丘林发出一阵分辨不出含义的嘟囔，双腿踢蹬无力，在异于常人的力量中反倒像是勾紧了红和服。他在混乱中撑起上半身，在两片蓝色的布块和两条腿中间见着了一片白毛和两只往后撇得像机翼似的白色耳朵。然后他撑不住上半身了，嘭的一声砸在这只狐狸身上，终于发出醉酒后第一次让人听懂的怒喊：“放开！”  
红和服的尾巴在他砸下来的时候炸了一下，他吐出阴茎，长着尖指甲的爪子逮住库·丘林的腰，当作一个转不灵的风车帮他翻了个身。库·丘林被这么一折腾差点没吐出来，甚至撑不起四肢爬在毯子上。没等他喘上气，红和服狐狸又凑到他的身后，这次一口咬在了他的囊袋上。  
库·丘林的大脑能够自己思考的时候，他已经射了好一会。脑袋磕在榻榻米柔软的绒毛上，浴衣下摆卡在腰上，还在往上方堆积；金属箍住的头发倒过来扯着后颈肉，盯着不应期的阴茎荡来荡去，大腿根部沾满黏糊糊白色精斑。红和服正起劲舔着会阴，粗糙舌苔让他感觉像光屁股坐在布满颗粒的健身地毯上摩擦，直痒得他呻吟求饶。  
够了，别舔了，放过我，我受不了了，让我射。  
库·丘林夹紧两股，阴茎还没恢复就泄出一股前列腺液，淅淅沥沥流了一腿。迷糊中把所有想到的好话都说了出来，期望身上这狐狸可以立即停止欲与他交配的举动。  
红和服终于收回舌头，从他身上爬起来。他一下感到轻松了许多，才发现手脚都在刚才的余韵中发软颤抖，幸好这个狐狸妖怪还扶着他……还扶着。  
库·丘林常年徘徊在最低值的幸运和相应训练出来的直觉告诉他事情没这么简单，他尖叫起来。  
他平常喜欢大声说话，他待人热情，女孩儿们喜欢他的嗓音，库·丘林的嗓子能把女孩哄得像晒了一下午的太阳般暖和，可是现在这种惨叫只能让人联想到放大镜下灼伤皮肤的光线。太阳本不该这样凶猛，但红和服往肛口里捅进三根手指，强行撑开那个小洞。他疼得龇牙咧嘴，平白生了一股力气，扣住地板往前蹿出半截身体，没稳住身形，肩膀一下子垮下去，下巴磕到地板上。也许是倒霉过了头，他这次在咬到舌头之前就被红和服握住脖子，抬起身体，让他重新恢复俯趴姿势。要害被握住的感觉并不好，那只（也许该称为爪子的）手卡得他呼吸不畅，边缘锋利的指甲让鸡皮疙瘩一阵阵往外冒。幸好红和服狐狸很快就松开手，不知道用了什么魔法，换手捅进他比撒哈拉还干的屁眼里时终于有点润滑液了。  
清凉感抚平了用于排泄的器官被强行拿来开拓时产生的不适，库·丘林溢出几声委屈的哼哼，他的屁股今晚遭了不少罪，再不舒服点简直要误认为在受刑罚了。狐狸舔他衣服往上推开后露出的背脊，指甲比指头更先到达前列腺，尖端像切割肉块似的挤压敏感点。尖锐的疼痛和类似憋尿的快感传来，他颤抖着呻吟，轻轻摆动腰臀躲过埋在体内的指甲，让刺激在某几秒钟的时间里放过他。  
这个举动不知触到了狐狸的哪根神经，红和服突然叼住库·丘林脊椎骨上的皮肉，猛地抽出陷在肉洞里的手指，“啊！”库·丘林吐出一口包不住的唾液，后穴抽搐缩紧，寻找着给予自己足够达到高潮快感的手指。  
他第二次硬了。与此同时，红和服将自己的阴茎抵在肛口，不打招呼便捅了进去。他屁眼里痒得很，巴不得来个东西搞一搞才好，红和服的阴茎操进肉洞里有点涨，可好歹堵住了空虚的缺口。库·丘林爽得张嘴喘息，嘴边黏着几根头发丝。酒精威力巨大，这时候又涌了上来，口水从吐出的舌头上往下滴。红和服已经开始前后耸动，一下下顶在敏感点前某处部位，阴茎撑得洞穴没有一点褶皱，来自不同人的皮肉粘合在一起，却不同于肌肤相亲，最敏感的部位把快感放大了一万倍，他追随另一个人的触碰，随意发出快乐的喊叫。那人顶到舒服的地方便主动撅高屁股，顶到更舒服的地方，他就用呻吟向对方反映他喜欢这样。  
红和服狐狸窸窸窣窣，搓揉他饱满鼓胀的胸肌，掐着乳尖一块嫩肉——嘶！轻点！库·丘林在心里叫骂，我可不是和你同族的狐狸妖怪，人类是种脆弱的生物！  
不过这点痛楚很快就被情欲掩盖了。库·丘林不知道，他锻炼得当的胸肌十分柔软丰润，触感舒适得令人惊叹。他只觉得后方的快感和胸前连成一片，红和服愈发兴奋的性器操进更深的地方，碾过一片敏感区域，他仰起头深呼吸，抑制住射精的冲动，迎接下一轮持续的抽插，前端又酸又涨，紧抵住小腹，抹了一层粘液。  
红和服的指甲深陷进他的胸肌里，留下不少掐痕，他还啃库·丘林的肩膀——他的牙齿很尖，几乎要咬出血了。他停下来的时候会扇动那根大尾巴，库·丘林在他停顿下来，变换插进屁股里的那根性器的方向时感受到尾巴扇动带过来的一点风，这起到了一些降温作用，可惜只是杯水车薪。狐狸妖怪越发猛烈地操弄小穴，规律往复地刺激洞壁，肠道嫩肉被一次次带出来，染上艳红，肠肉波浪一般在抖动，密密绵绵包裹住入侵物，很像刀剑入鞘，肉刃刺往深处，根部紧贴，因为润滑液的作用在撞击中发出清脆响声。库·丘林，你还能想这些有的没的，看来还没受够教训，他自嘲。  
他汗出得太多了，浑身上下被体液浸透，被红和服卡着的腰尤其如此，从内到外都热得心惊。他们两个都快到顶端了，背上的家伙拱起身体，一下一下往最深处捣弄，拍打下的洞口泛出白色泡沫。库·丘林断断续续地呻吟，拽住榻榻米上的毛毯，无意识夹紧肠道，紧绷着接受高潮前那阵拔高快感：“啊啊！”  
红和服最后两下准确地顶在前列腺上，库·丘林没能把住精关，浓稠精液喷射出来，沾满大半个胸膛，有几滴飞溅到脸上也无暇顾及。小穴紧紧收缩，狐狸妖怪被极致的紧绞得再次涨大，喘息着发出嘶吼。  
库·丘林还未从高潮中缓解，惊恐地发现后穴里的阴茎正在以常人难以想象的速度变宽变大。在性爱后他终于恢复了正常神志，抬眼看见笼罩住他的影子也变得庞大起来时仍然被吓得说不出话。  
“你……你……”他结结巴巴。他的背脊痒痒的，因为有别的东西长出来的毛发蹭着，交合处也是一样，现在那里正被溢出来的液体打湿，毛发剐蹭那里敏感的皮肤；卡在屁股里的性器几乎要撑破肛口，他感觉那东西不是挤在肠壁上，而是直接堵在了他的肺部和头顶。他僵在那里，一动也不敢动，害怕下一秒就会像个被水灌满的气球一样爆裂开来。  
那变化而成的怪物开始射精，精液比人的体温还要高，一股一股注入身体深处时烫得人直发抖。更可怕的是阴茎根部竟然还在膨胀，形成一个圆形的“结”，那结就在洞口往里不深的地方。  
这已经不是属于人的性爱，而是纯粹的野兽交配了。强行接纳兽类的根茎已经教库·丘林苦不堪言，此刻他终于忍不住哭叫起来。  
“放开我！放开！太大了！那里要流血了……啊！啊啊啊！不要动！好疼！求你别动！别动……”  
这不是人类能承受的范围了，变为巨大狐狸的妖怪听见他的哭喊，垂下脑袋轻轻舔着他的脖颈。库·丘林抽泣一声，止不住眼泪。  
就在他以为承受了将近一分钟的射精，一切都结束了的时候，妖怪突然松开他的腰，然后抓住他的小腿。  
它慢慢扭过身体，“不——！”库·丘林尖利地哭喊，不可置信地往后看去，“不要——！啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
他不得不用尽全身力气撑起身体以迎合那充血卡进后穴的阴茎。这的确是最后的阶段了，犬科动物在射出最后一部分精液时会形成连裆，现在他和红和服各自头朝相反的方向，狐狸妖怪紧紧抓住他的腿，让他无处可逃。他只能哭喊着，祈求非人折磨尽快结束。  
他因疼痛和惊恐而分辨不清时间流逝，那根巨大的性器几乎要印在他脑袋中，成为一生的心理阴影。它射进去的精液从缝隙里挤出来，流过干涸的旧痕迹，库·丘林啜泣着磨蹭小腿。  
十分钟，或者是一个小时以后，他只能发出细小的泣声，那个巨大的结终于开始消退了。妖怪立刻试图抽出阴茎，可是性器还没有软化到可以轻松退出，库·丘林昏沉中被疼痛撕扯着发出泣鸣，红和服的动作立刻停了下来，等到性器完全软下去，从后穴中滑出，库·丘林也精疲力竭地瘫倒下去。  
一双手接住了他。  
他在晨曦嘈杂的鸟鸣中清醒过来。一瞬间，库·丘林以为自己还睡在家乡的房间中，但他的房间并没有这么大，头下触感柔软，让他想到昨晚某个动物的皮毛——  
他猛地撑起身体，盖在身上的红色和服外套滑下去，后穴酸胀感涌了上来，他发现自己一丝不挂，枕着昨晚穿上的藏蓝浴衣。  
那不是梦。他呆坐了一会，四下环顾，这是间很小的神社，无人居住，但为了招揽游客也有人常常打扫保持洁净。白天他们打这儿经过时还在门口拍了几张照片。  
那是什么？妖怪？或是山神？那东西消失了，他还能再找到他吗？  
他只是坐在那里整理杂乱的思绪，直到听见一阵脚步声从门外楼梯跑上来。库·丘林支撑起酸软四肢，披着狐狸留给他的衣服，光脚踩在门框上，朝鸟居外焦急赶上山的同事们呼喊：“我在这儿！”  
我总得找那浑蛋算算账。他心头想。

fin.


End file.
